Marvel Comics Presents Vol 2 1
* ** ** Supporting Characters: * ** ** Unnamed officers Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ** *** Near Peshawar ** *** **** ***** ****** Midtown ******* 127 E 30th Street ****** 27th Precinct Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer2_1 = Kathryn Immonen | Penciler2_1 = Stuart Immonen | Inker2_1 = Wade von Grawbadger | Colourist2_1 = Dave McCaig | Letterer2_1 = Todd Klein | Editor2_1 = Nick Lowe | Editor2_2 = Tom Brevoort | StoryTitle2 = The Girl Who Could Be You! | Synopsis2 = Hellcat returned to her new apartment in Chinatown, getting caught up in a string of Chinese lanterns as she entered through the window. She tried on several outfits before picking a little black dress so that she could go meet her blind date, Bill, at Yum's Chinese restaurant. While looking for shoes, Patsy found her old diary, and opened it up. She was hit with mystic energy, and then left for her date - where she was picked up in a cab by a cab driver Patsy, while Hellcat Patsy arrived in the apartment. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* Patsy Walker's apartment Items * Vehicles: * | Writer3_1 = Stuart Moore | Penciler3_1 = Clayton Henry | Inker3_1 = Mark Morales | Colourist3_1 = Chris Sotomayor | Letterer3_1 = Dave Sharpe | Editor3_1 = Andy Schmidt | Editor3_2 = Tom Brevoort | StoryTitle3 = Unfriendly Neighborhood | Synopsis3 = Peter arrives home exhausted after a fight with Doc Ock, only to be awoken by a mysterious cyborg Spider-Man named Spider-Mech who gives him a sub-space spider signal before they jump through a warp portal. On the other side is a meeting of the Galactic Alliance of Spider-Men, where different versions of Spidey from all across the universe have gathered to address pending issues. After meeting a few alternates, Peter decides he'd be better off without the extra neuroses, and starts to make his way home. When Spider-Mech tries to stop him, Peter accidentally rips off Spider-Mech's mask and reveals that he is nothing more than a Tenta-Clone who had taken Spider-Mech's place to throw the alliance off the trail of the invading Doctopoids. There's a tussle, and Peter is thrown back through his portal, only to wake up in his bed. Now convinced it was a crazy dream, Peter ignores the whole deal, not noticing the sub-space spider signal still under his bed! | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** Various other spider-based heroes Antagonists: * ** Other Characters: * Mar'E Jan * Aunt Rae-843 * Fl@$h Tom-Zan * J3 Jaim-Zon * Gwn Sta-C Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** **** Items: * A Subspace Spider-Signal Vehicles: * A Rocket-Bike * The Slidewalk | Writer4_1 = Rich Koslowski | Penciler4_1 = Andrea Di Vito | Inker4_1 = Andrea Di Vito | Colourist4_1 = Laura Villari | Letterer4_1 = Dave Sharpe | Editor4_1 = John Barber | Editor4_2 = Tom Brevoort | StoryTitle4 = Weapon Omega (Part 1) | Synopsis4 = | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * ** ** Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer5_1 = Mark Nelson | Penciler5_1 = Mark Nelson | Inker5_1 = Mark Nelson | Colourist5_1 = Adam Street | Letterer5_1 = Dave Sharpe | Editor5_1 = Andy Schmidt | Editor5_2 = Tom Brevoort | StoryTitle5 = To Love a Man, Not a Monster! | Synopsis5 = | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** **** Items: * Vehicles: * | Solicit = Classic heroes! Top talent! All-new stories! Jump on board the landmark first issue of MARVEL COMICS PRESENTS! 4—count ‘em 4—brand new stories with a landmark wrap-around cover by J. Scott Campbell! Inside, you’ll find these incredible mysteries: Who is DAMIEN CROSS? Why will his murder shake the very foundations of the Marvel Universe? Why is SPIDER-MAN needed in outer space? Patsy Walker is HELLCAT. But then who’s the other HELLCAT? What is the SYSTEM? And what does it mean for the future of super heroes? Extra-sized first issue! | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = * http://marvel.com/catalog/?id=7319 }}